The Important One
by reauvafs
Summary: Yang penting itu niatnya, bukan harganya. [Happy a bit late birthday, Atobe Keigo 10/04/16!]


The Important Ones

By: Reauvafs

Character: Atobe K, Hyotei Gakuen

Genre: Friendship

Rated: G

Disclaimer: Belong to the original author, Takekon.

Summary: Yang terpenting itu niatnya, bukan harganya. [Happy Birthday, Atobe Keigo 10/04/16]

Author's Note: Mungkin agak membingungkan, entahlah. Ini bikin cuma sejam setelah banyak alasan 'belum jam 12, masih sempat lha bikin fic atobeng bday'. Belum re-read, semoga less-typo. Yang penting happy birthday Atobe-sama!

* * *

 _Menurutmu ulang tahun itu apa?_

Tidak perlu lama bagi seorang Atobe untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah seperti itu. Baginya ulang tahun hanyalah hari di mana seseorang mendapatkan tambahan umur; menandakan orang tersebut semakin dewasa.

 _Apa menurutmu itu penting untuk dirayakan?_

Sebetulnya tidak perlu, Jawab Atobe dengan yakin. Yang diperlukan saat terulangnya hari kelahiran adalah menginstropeksi diri. Langkahkan kakimu ke jalan yang lebih baik dari umurmu yang sebelumnya. Tapi karena hari itu merupakan hari istimewamu, tidak apa jika kau sedikit bersenang diri karenanya.

Mungkin jawaban yang tadi berasal dari sudut pandang Atobe yang dewasa. Namun bagi diri arogan, naif Atobe, tentu perlu. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah acara yang diadakan setahun sekali. Begitu penting. Begitu sakral. Apa kalian ingat saat sang diva ini merayakan acara—yang seharusnya—ulang tahun Kabaji dengan dalih perlombaan dengan sekolah rival?

Atobe menganggap sudah sepantasnya hari itu dirayakan. Semegah dan semeriah mungkin. Ia suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan perayaan seperti itu sangat cocok dengannya.

Tahun lalu ia mengadakan acara ulang tahun skala besar untuknya sendiri. Ia mengundang semua murid Hyotei dan regular dari sekolah-sekolah yang pernah bertanding—atau setidaknya cukup mencolok untuk mendapat perhatian dari buchou Hyotei itu.

Ia ingat betul saat itu orang-orang yang datang cukup banyak, terlalu banyak malah. Mereka semua berkumpul di salah satu mansion besarnya yang bisa memuat ribuan orang. Mungkin karena jumlah tamu yang tidak terbendung itu pula yang menyebabkan Atobe tidak bisa menikmati acara yang dibikinnya ini.

Ketika ia ingin mengganggu orang-orang Seigaku, yang ia temukan justru siswi Hyotei yang tak henti-hentinya menyerahkan hadiah padanya. Saat ia sudah berhasil mengusir mereka ternyata anggota Seigaku sudah berpencar entah ke mana.

Yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia tidak bertemu dengan anggota regulernya. Yah, dibilang tidak bertemu juga tidak benar. Ia melihat mereka tapi tidak bisa mendekatinya.

Orang yang datang ke pesta ini bukan hanya pelajar. Tidak jarang para murid SMP itu melihat orang-orang penting yang sering muncul di televisi atau surat kabar berkumpul di sini mengenakan jas bermerk. Atobe yang selaku anak satu-satunya keluarga konglomerat ini terpaksa harus menyempatkan diri berbicara dengan mereka semua. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari ke arah teman-temannya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa.

Dan tanpa sadar pestanya sudah selesai. Berbagai ucapan selamat dan hadiah dari semuanya kini ada di depannya.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan?_

Seharusnya pesta hari ini menjadi pesta yang sangat meriah tapi kenyataannya memang demikian. Chef yang memasakkan makanan kelas atas, dekorasi yang mentereng, bahkan di segala sudut Atobe sudah meletakkan berbagai macam furnitur dengan kenyamanan yang sempurna!

Tapi ada yang kurang.

 _Dan apa itu?_

Entahlah, Atobe menggelengkan kepalanya. Jarang sekali sang buchou berkharisma ini merasa bingung akan sesuatu se-simple ini.

Pesta yang meriah, hadiah yang melimpah, ucapan selamat yang begitu riuh ramai… Apa yang kurang?

Semua orang juga sudah diundang, bahkan mereka semua pulang dengan wajah puas. Tapi mengapa Atobe merasa tidak puas?

 _Karena yang kau inginkan bukanlah yang seperti itu._

Lantas apa?, Atobe mencoba menyangkal kemungkinan lain yang mungkin dilewatkan olehnya. Sesuatu yang begitu mudah, sesuatu yang pada dasarnya diincar Atobe dari awal…

Mungkin ia akan menemukan jawabannya di hari ulang tahunnya yang sedikit lagi akan datang lagi.

Atobe memicingkan matanya ke jam yang ada di tangannya. Sekarang sudah waktunya pergi ke klub. Seharian ini ia tidak bertemu dengan reguler Hyotei. Mungkin mereka sempat bertemu, namun wujud mereka tertutupi oleh lautan manusia yang terus-menerus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

 _Sama saja seperti dulu._

Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika semua orang terdiam. Tanpa memberikan aba-aba seperti biasa, ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Kabaji ada di sampingnya sedari tadi. Anak tahun kedua berbadan besar itu sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya sejak pagi tadi dan itu sedikit meringankan perasaan Atobe.

 _Tapi Kabaji saja belum cukup untuk menemukan jawaban itu._

Akhirnya ia sampai di depan ruangan klub. Begitu sepi dan lenggang, seperti tidak berpenghuni. Biasanya di jam segini ia dapat melihat anggota non-reguler sudah pemanasan di pinggir lapangan atau berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Tapi yang ia temukan sekarang hanyalah court kosong dan pohon yang terkibas oleh angin.

Karena ia sedang malas berpikir macam-macam, ia memutuskan untuk langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Siapa tahu orang yang di dalam tahu ada kejadian apa.

Tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan, ia sedikit membelalakan matanya saat melihat para anggota reguler berdiri di depannya dengan senyum melengkapi wajah mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Atobe!" Semuanya berteriak bersamaan.

Matanya melihat sekeliling ruangan, ada spanduk di dinding bertuliskan ucapan selamat padanya. Sepertinya ditulis dengan spidol biasa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Atobe."

Oshitari mengawali sesi selanjutnya. Lelaki kansai itu menepuk pundak sang diva dengan tangannya perlahan. "Kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

Ia menyerahkan sebuah kado berukuran kecil kepada Atobe. "Aku memilihkan hadiah ini sesuai dengan kepribadianmu."

Tidak mau kalah dengan Oshitari, Akutagawa langsung berlari dan memeluk Atobe dari belakang. "Selamat ulang tahun, Atobe!" sang kapten terkejut dengan aksi anak itu yang secara tiba-tiba.

Akutagawa mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kantong celananya. "Ke mana, ya…" Senyumnya semakin melebar saat benda yang ia cari tadi akhirnya ketemu. Diberikanlah benda berbentuk kotak itu pada Atobe."Aku belum sempat membungkus kado ini, tapi meski dibungkus juga kau pasti tahu, 'kan? Dimakan, ya! Aku mati-matian mengantri, lho!"

Atobe melihat benda yang digenggam Akutagawa. Pocky. Pocky rasa mint? Mungkin produk baru. Entahlah, Atobe jarang memperhatikan varian rasa dalam makanan itu.

"Selamat tahun, Atobe-san!"Ootori bersorak senang. Tangannya menyikut lengan Shisido. "Aku dan Shisido-san memberikan ini. Semoga Atobe-san suka."

Shisido berdiri di sebelah Ootori, senyum ikhlas terpancar dari wajahnya."Yah, selamat ulang tahun, Atobe."

Atobe hampir mengambil hadiah dari teman-temannya itu sebelum Mukahi menyodorkan kadonya juga."Selamat ulang tahun, Atobe! Aku tidak pintar memilihkan hadiah jadi terima saja apa yang kuberikan, ya."

Di depan ruang klub ada seseorang yang menggedor pintu. Ootori membukakan pintu tersebut dan orang yang muncul adalah Taki. Di tangannya terdapat kado berukuran besar. Mungkin boneka?

"Ah, selamat ulang tahun, Atobe." Ucap Taki sambil berjalan menuju sang diva itu. "Aku agak terlambat karena membawa hadiah ini—jadi kau harus berterima kasih." Ia menyerahkan kado itu pada Atobe dan ia mengambilnya.

Hiyoshi melihat kerumunan para regular yang sibuk menyerahkan kado pada Atobe, namun ia memilih untuk tidak ikut-ikutan dengan mereka sampai…

"Hiyoshi, kau belum mengucapkan selamat pada Atobe-san, lho." Anak tahun kedua itu menatap teman masa kecilnya dengan kesal. _Dasar Ootori_.

Hiyoshi berjalan ke arah Atobe dengan membelakangi tangannya, begitu sudah sampai di depannya ia langsung menyerahkan kue ulang tahun berukuran kecil. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku yang dapat giliran membawa ini—" Para regular lain menatapnya seakan mengatakan 'berhenti mengarang cerita' padanya. "Membuat kue ini. Aku tidak tahu enak atau tidak. Selamat ulang tahun, Atobe-buchou."

Kue itu hanyalah kue biasa dengan tulisan 'selamat ulang tahun Atobe-buchou' di tengahnya. Tidak ada hiasan yang mewah-mewah seperti irisan emas misalnya, hanya ada dua strawberry di sebelah tulisan selamat ulang tahun.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

Ada perasaan begitu lega dan haru di benak Atobe setelah mereka semua berkumpul begini sembari mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

 _Begitu beda dengan yang dulu._

Tahun lalu tidak begini. Semuanya hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan selesai. Tidak ada surprise semacam ini.

 _Mungkin kau terlalu naïf merasa bahwa yang terpenting itu hanyalah pesta yang megah?_

Ya, bisa jadi. Tapi mungkin ia lupa kalo ada yang lebih penting dari pesta dan hadiah yang indah itu.

 _Teman-temannya_.

Orang-orang yang setiap hari berlatih bersamanya di ruang klub, orang-orang yang selama ini sudah bersama dengannya melewati suka duka, orang-orang yang ia bisa anggap teman.

Diri arogannya selalu beranggapan hal-hal seperti ini sudah biasa; sudah _lumrah_. Hanya saja dengan mendengarnya dari mereka sudah cukup membuat Atobe merasa begini senang.

"Eh? Atobe-san kenapa?" Ootori menghampiri buchounya itu. Atobe langsung tersadar dari pikirannya yang melayang entah ke mana. Hanya saja ia tidak sadar jika dari tadi wajahnya menampakkan rasa haru dan tersenyum.

"Ah, Atobe pasti senang karena kita berikan hadiah begini!" Teriak Mukahi diikuti dengan tawa kecilnya. Oshitari dan Taki juga setuju dengannya.

Atobe mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Huh," Tangannya menyentuh bagian wajahnya—mungkin mata. "Apa ini, perayaan orang biasa?"

"Yang penting itu niatnya, bukan harganya." Jawab Hiyoshi dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Lagian bukannya lebih menyenangkan begini daripada mengadakan acara besar-besaran yang cuma bikin orang yang mengadakannya tidak senang eh, buchou?"

"Ya, Hiyoshi benar!" Akutagawa mengangguk. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Jadi Atobe, apa kau tidak senang?"

Atobe terdiam untuk sementara. Diliriknya sekali lagi semua teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang berubah pada mereka, yang berubah hanyalah….

 _Suasana dalam merayakannya_

"Terima kasih…"

Itu sudah lebih dari sebuah jawaban, kan?


End file.
